Private Teacher
by Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii
Summary: Sakura mendapat hadiah ultah dari tousannya berupa seorang guru privat  Saya masih AMATIR jadi mohon maaf apabila gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Private Teacher**

Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto – Sensei

Pairing : Sakura - Sasuke

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal-Abal, Aneh, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ...

.

Happy Reading

.

.

_**Namanya Ninjatsu, bisa mengerjakan apa pun dengan baik. Sebuah robot, yang sempurna dan dingin. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berita selanjutnya. Konoha Land beserta karakter kesukaan anak-anak _Ninjatsu_, mulai hari ini akan mengakhiri kisah sejarahnya yang panjang."

.

"Walah, akhirnya Konoha Land tutup juga," ucap seorang nenek dengan tampang melas dan body seksinya, Tsunade.

**BRAAKK...**

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita dengan rambut merah jambunya, tanpa memakai pakaian sedikit pun, kecuali celana dalam dan handuk yang menutupi belahan dadanya. "Be... BERCANDA, kan?" kata Sakura dengan nada kaget.

"Hei, Sakura! Lagi-lagi kamu berkeliaran di dalam rumah dengan penampilan seperti itu!" tegur Tsunade yang memperhatikan cucunya itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Habis... Aku nggak bisa pakai tiket Konoha Land yang kubeli dengan uang jajanku, dong?" ucap gadis dengan mata hijaunya. "Padahal minggu depan aku mau mengajak kakashi ke sana..."

**Tok, tok, tok...**

"Sakura, tousan sudah pulang!" ucap seorang lelaki dengan membawa sebuah kardus besar berbentuk robot.

"Huh... Tousan!"

"Barang apa lagi itu?" tanya sakura.

"Memang agak sedikit cepat sih. Tapi ini kado ultah Sakura-chan, lho!" jawab tousan dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Tousan, tolong. Hentikan kebiasaan tousan MEMUNGUT BARANG SAAT SEDANG MABUK!"

"Jangan ngambek dong!" ucap tousan sambil mengelus kepala anak kesayangannya.

"Tousan, mau diapakan ini? Eh, kardusnya berat, nih..." tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan setiap sisi kardus yang dipegangnya itu.

"Iya, soalnya. Di dalamnya..."

Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat sisi kardus itu dengan sengaja membuka isi dalam kardus.

**Sret...**

"Gyaaaaaaaaa...!" ucap Sakura kaget, wajahnya yang tadinya baik-baik saja kini terlihat pucat. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa isi kardus itu adalah seorang ...

"Itu kejutan buatmu! Dia putra tunggal teman lama tousan, pengelola Konoha Land," jelas tousan. "Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Ting.. TINGGAL BERSAMA?" tanya Sakura kaget bukan kepalang.

**Zzzz... **

"Tungga tousan, serius? Tousan jangan tidur dulu!" ucap sakura sambil memukul-mukul tubuh tousannya yang tiba-tiba saja tertidur.

**#plak **dasar!

"Tousan selalu melewatkan bagian pentingnya," ucap Sakura

"Oh, ya biar aku jelaskan..."ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraannya dengan Sakura

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Waktu itu, "Sambil menunggu keadaan ekonomi keluargamu membaik, tinggalah dirumahku," ucap tousan Sakura.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Paman?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata onyx-nya

"Tidak apa. Ayolah, aku dan tousanmu kan sahabat baik!" terangnya.

"Hmm..." jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Lagi pula, aku memiliki seekor monyet kecil yang cantik. Maukah kau melatihnya agar lebih baik?" tanya tousan Sakura.

"Hmm..." tanggap Sasuke.

.

**Back to Story**

"Ya..." tanggap Sakura dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh, 'Monyet' itu maksudnya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Entah?" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan langkah tegap Sasuke melirik ke bawah dan bertanya, "Eh, apa kau tidak memiliki pakaian?"

"Hah?"

"Akh... Jangan LIHAT!"

"Huh. Merepotkan sekali..." tanggap Sasuke. "Oh, ya! Mulai besok aku akan menjadi guru privat untukmu!" terang Sasuke mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sakura.

"Apa? Tunggu? Apakah kata 'Monyet' yang tousan sebutkan padamu itu aku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..."

"Entahlah..."

.

Besok, lusa, atau bahkan minggu depan ...

.

.

**TBC**

*Mohon reviewnya ya para Reader...

*Kalau berkenan tolong berikan beberapa ide yang sekiranya cocok ...

THANK'S


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Private Teacher**

Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto – Sensei

Pairing : Sakura - Sasuke

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal-Abal, Aneh, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ...

.

Happy Reading

.

_**Sebelumnya...**_

.

"Apa? Tunggu? Apakah kata 'Monyet' yang tousan sebutkan padamu itu aku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..."

"Entahlah..."

.

.

Entahlah mungkin besok hidupku akan berubah ...

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, matahari tetaplah terbit di ufuk timur dan entah terbenam di ufuk apa. Cahayanya melewati tirai jendela kamarku, entah ini jam berapa ya? Ah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidur pulasku. Beberapa detik setelah itu, seperti ada yang membuka pintu kamarku,

"Sakura-chan, bangunlah sudah jam berapa ini!" kata Nenek Tsunade, wanita seksi di rumah ku.

"Hmm..." jawabku sambil sedikit-demi sedikit membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh ku

"Cepatlah turun dan lekas mandi atau kau mau ditinggal oleh tousanmu!" katanya sambil berlalu keluar dari kamarku.

Ya, selamat pagi. Pagi yang cerah, indah, dan membuat hatiku berbunga.

.

.

Setelah selesai memberisih kan tubuh aku segera turun ke lantai satu menuju meja makan.

"La, la, la ..." kataku sambil menari-nari gaje melewati tangga rumahku.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah datang? Jangan memulai kegilaan untuk kali ini. Apa kau tidak malu dengan tamu semalam?" tegur tousan kepadaku. Mengenai tamu semalam. Apa yang semalam itu kejadian yang sesungguhnya? Apa manusia mesum yang ingin menjadi private teacher-ku itu sungguhan?

"Kau sudah bangun? Merepotkan sekali..." kata seseorang dengan mata onyx-nya yang menatapku tajam.

"Apa? Kau? Tousan?" kataku dengan nada kaget serta marah.

"Ya..." jawab tousan sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Aku segera duduk dan melupankan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku makan dengan lahap tanpa memilkirkan apa-pun juga. "Oh, ya tumben sekali masakanya enak, siapa yang memasaknya?" kataku sambil melirik kepada tousan yang sedang makan berhadapan denganku.

"Bukan, bukan tousan," jawab tousan memalingkan wajahnya menuju nenek Tsunade

"Apa? Kau mau munuduhku?" cetus nenek Tsunade dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Yah... Jangan marah dong Nek!" rayu ku dengan tampang memelas *seperti lagi minta raskin di RT sebelah. "Lalu, siapa dong yang memasaknya?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-chan yang memasaknya." Jawab nenek Tsunade.

Aku yang sedang memasukkan makanan ke mulutku, setelah mendengar siapa yang yang memasaknya, langsung memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang berada di mulutku.

"Huwek.. Apa? Dia yang memasaknya? Akh!"

Akh apa-apa an ini kalian mau membunuhku?

"Hi... Jorok!" timpal tousan kepadaku.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Cepatlah, kau mau tousan tinggal?" kata tousan yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Aku segera turun menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Aku duduk dibangku sebelah kiri pengemudi. Sedang Tousanlah sebagai pengemudinya. Diperjalannan menuju sekolahku yang indah dan permai, aku hanya diam dan mematung tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahku tercinta. Aku turun dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan dari tousan.

"Happy study, OK!" kata tousan sambil berlalu mengendarai mobil nya.

Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolahku tercinta, Konoha High School. Aroma pohon hijau yang bertebaran dimana-mana menambah sejuk hawa pagi yang menyehatkan. Tanpa terasa aku sudah melewati koridor-koridor lantai satu, dan sekarang menuju lantai dua. Menuju kelas yang aku nantikan.

"Hai, semua..." kataku membuka pembicaraan kepada sekelompok siswa yang sedang mengerumuni seorang gasdis dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata seputih salju. Bukan apa-apa, mereka mengerumuni gadis ini karena ingin meminta jawaban dari PR Sejarah yang diberikan oleh guru yang sangat kami tidak ingin kan keberadaannya, Iruka. Guru Iruka, si tukang mendongeng.

"Hei, Sakura! Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR sejarah?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut putihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Ya, sudah? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Pinjam dong!" jawabnya dengan muka memelas.

"Huh, baiklah! Ini.." kataku sambil menyodorkan buku tulis yang ku ambil dari tas punggungku.

.

.

.

**Kringg... Kringg...**

Suara bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi segera masuk ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali aku. Tapi, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku hari ini. Dimana dia? Apa dia sakit? Tidak masuk? Gimana ini, kalau dia sakit ...

Tiba-tiba seseorang memotong kata-kataku, orang yang kucari dan ku tunggu tunggu. Hatake Kakashi, orang yang menjadi isi hatiku. "Hei, Saku! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini?"

"Oh, Kashi! Aku..." kataku tergagap-gagap.

"Kenapa? Ayo sebaiknya kita segera masuk!" katanya seraya menarik tanganku masuk.

Aku duduk di bangku nomor tiga, sedang Kakashi duduk di sebelahku. Entah apa, atau bagaimana, dia seperti seorang angel yang menjadi penerangku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari, ternyata guru kesayangan kami Iruka Umino - sensei sudah berada di depan ruang kelas. Pria dengan garis lurus di wajahnya itu memberikan salam hangat kepada kami semua.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?" katanya menyapa salah satu murid dengan rambut merah khas dengan tulisan kanji di kening sebelah kirinya.

"Ya, pagi! Baik!" jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. *hidupnya singkat nggak ya? #plak

"Hari ini, tanggal ini, waktu ini Sensei akan mengumumkan beberapa hal yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan kita ke depannya. Tapi sebelumnya kita kelas XI-3 telah kedatangan murid baru dari Sunagakure High School. Dia akan menetap dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini. Prestasinya cukup bagus, dan wajahnya lumayan." terang Iruka panjang lebar.

"Serius? Saku apa ini benar? Bukankah SHS itu adalah sekolah ternama? Kenapa dia mau masuk dan pindah ke sekolah kita ini?" tanya Ino panjang lebar sepanjang rambut putih kekuning-kuningan.

"Hei, Ino! Kalau kau mau mengintrogasi orang, bilang donk!" jawab ku dengan nada tinggi kepadanya.

"Sudah, diam semua! Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke silahkan masuk!" kata Iruka sensei kepada seseorang di luar kelasku.

"Lho, maaf Sensei. Tadi Uchiha Sasuke itu..." tanyaku yang terpotong seketika oleh ...

"Selamat Pagi semua!" kata pria dengan rambut raven yang lebih mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*cukup sekian ya para reader*

*terima kasih atar reviewnya*

(ngarep banget)


End file.
